


If I told you

by tiredtammy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gang AU, Multi, gwau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtammy/pseuds/tiredtammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke and Lexa are in opposing gangs, usually hate each other a lot but both hate the mount weather gang the most. Some of the sky crew members go to the town of the grounder gang to collect information and possibly take down the grounder leader (Lexa) but things start to go askew after mount weather starts a terf war and Lexa turns Clarke and the rest to help not knowing that they're all in the sky crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gosh okay this is my first time really getting into writing and also publishing so if anyone reads this, please help me lol. Also, at first its Finn and Clarke (Fin/Finn(NOT FLARKE THAT'S SUCH AND UNFORTUNATE SHIP NAME)) and also i'm just testing the waters with this so enJOY kinda.

"Welcome to Ton D.C" flashes a big bright sign just above the highway exit. The girl sitting squished in the way back lets out a heavy sigh, trying to wiggle her way free between the car window and a duffle bag, "Remind me again why we have to come here?" She questions the driver, irritatingly pushing a pile of luggage closer to the others side of the seat.  
"Relax, Clarke." Replies a freckle-faced, deep voiced boy. "It was your idea in the first place, I don't see why you're complaining so much." He finishes.  
"Gee, it may be due to the 500 fucking pounds of bags everybody so generously slapped onto my lap." She replies dryly. "Also that in my own car, I'm not allowed to drive. Or at least sit front seat." Clarke ends in a pout.

A straight haired brunette whips around the passenger seat, "We went over this, Clarke. It's too dangerous for you to be so openly seen it town. And we're almost there so just shove it, alright?" The younger girl spits out.

"Whatever." Clarke mumbles, retreating back to her squished position.

\--

The mini SUV pulls up to a block of what looks like apartments, all crumbly and mossy.

Octavia scoffs at the sight, "Could Finn have picked a more disgusting area?" she rolls her eyes.

"Get it over it, kiddo. We're not exactly anybody's favorite. We take what we can get without getting noticed, okay?" The shaggy haired driver states back, "Besides, I'm pretty sure this places is abandoned so we don't have to worry about rent or imposing neighbours."

"Yeah but what about rats.." Octavia replies opening the backseat door, "Hello sunshine!" She enthusiastically meets Clarke's scowl. "How was your ride, m'lady?" She asks offering her hand to help her out of the car. "Lovely." Clarke replies in a monotonic grump, looking up to the tiny happy girl taking the hand. Clarke stands, stretching out her arms and back while simultaneously letting out a noise that sounds close to a dinosaur shreek. She plops her hands to her sides when she finishes "The ground is a beautiful thing." She sighs as she hops around to the trunk, helping Bellamy grab bags,

"So where even is Finn?" she asks. "I don't know, probably up getting the place less.. rat free." He replies looking to Octavia. 

"Or I'm right here." A tall, long haired boy accompanied by a scraggly hat cheerfully says, causing the three of them to spin around quickly. "Finn!" Clarke shouts running to where he stands arms wide open, "I've missed you." She says hugging him tightly and excitedly, face buried in his shoulder.

"How was your trip?" He asks enthusiastically. "I mean, besides being crushed by everything in the back seat, it was good!" Clarke states.

"Would you drop it already princess?" Bellamy glares, "We are here and you are no longer crushed." He ends. Clarke laughs "I'm kidding, it's okay." 

She turns back to Finn "So, how's the place looking?"

He sighs, "Well, as good as I could get it for now. I cleaned it pretty good but, you know, it's abandoned and all" He shrugs. Octavia excitedly pipes in "Well what are we waiting for?" She asks with bags in both hands, "Let's go!" 

The four of them smile, talking about the drive there and the apartment waiting upstairs, grabbing all of the luggage from the car and heading to their new temporary home. This is gonna be good.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Makes-moonshine and wears-goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where I write badly and things already get out of hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading wow yes. I told myself if I reach 100 hits I'd continue posting so here I am, pls enjoy while I cry

Octavia, unsurprisingly, is the first of them to reach the apartment. She squeals as she waits for Finn to unlock the door.

"Calm down, mini motor." Bellamy laughs out, "It's probably not going to be as exciting as you think." He looks to Finn and Clarke, "I don't know, you'd be surprised." Finn shrugs to him "Here, you guys unlock it. I want to see your faces." He smiles cheesily.

Bellamy sets down his stuff, grabbing the key and then slows to an almost stop. To test Octavia's patience he pretends they're all in slow motion, dramatically walking toward the door with big gestures, getting the rise he wanted out of the girl. "Bellamy come on open the fricken door." She bumps his shoulder with hers. 

He laughs her off finally opening the door expecting an average sized room when they all stop and Bellamy lets out a soft "Whoa."

Finn pushes through the statued group, presenting the apartment in small praise "Awesome, right??" He looks to the three of them, stopping at Clarke as she starts to walk in, looking around and scoping the place out. "This place is huge!" She laughs out with a forming smile, "how did you even find it?" She questions as she spins to see more. 

"Yeah," Bellamy says looking up to the ceiling "and how'd you get it so clean?"

Octavia is wandering around the living area, poking at an old couch in the middle of the room "where'd you find this couch?" she asks curiously "and how'd you get it in here?" she says half amused.

Finn laughs "I would love to take all the credit here, but I had a lot of help from makes-moonshine and wears-goggles." 

Octavia makes a face "I didn't know Jasper and Monty were here," she states. Finn replies "Yeah, they came up when I did. They really wanted to come with so who was I to deny?"He finishes, a gigantic fake smile on his face as he gestures his arm to the kitchen. The group turns to look and are met with probably a dozen bottles of alcohol. 

"Of course," Clarke rolls her eyes playfully as she walks toward the counter of booze. She picks up a bottle of Moscato and one of vodka, wiggling them in the air as she says "What's Jasper and Monty without alcohol?" She puts them down, wandering to the other counter beside her and finding a bunch of plastic cups. She grabs the bundle and heads back to the Moscato, pouring herself a generous amount. 

Clarke looks up to the rest staring at her. She raises an eyebrow, "What?" A semi-devious smile spreading across her lips "Don't we deserve a bit of a celebration?" She asks, lifting her cup in front of her. 

Octavia looks over to Bellamy, who looks to Finn, then back to Clarke and shrugs. "Whatever the hell we want, right?" He smiles widely.

Octavia takes the OK and raises her arms in the air, "we're back, bitches!" She yells full of excitement. The three others rush to the counter with cups and liquor without any more hesitation. 

Clarke smiles at Finn sweetly as he pours himself a shot. He raises his, speaking aloud to them "A toast," He says simply "To whatever the hell we want!" The others cheer enthusiastically with cups in the air, "To whatever the hell we want!" and they drink. 

Finn winces down his shot, "So," he says setting down his cup "Did anyone happen to bring a radio?" He asks with eyebrows raised "it's not much of a party without music." He finishes. 

Octavia raises her hand "Me! I brought my iHome!" She says starting to walk to her things. "Where's the inseparable twins, by the way?" She asks unzipping her backpack. 

"They went to the store just before you got here for food and stuff." Finn replies, "they should be back anytime now."

"Good." Bellamy pipes in "It's definitely not a party without those two." He says taking another drink, scrunching his face at the bitterness "I hope they bring back some sort of chaser." He laughs lightly. Octavia hops back over to the counter "What? Tough ole Bellamy can't handle his liquor?" She says teasingly hooking up her phone. 

"Ha Ha," Bellamy says sarcastically. "I don't have to be weak to know that alcohol is disgusting." He takes another drink regretfully.  
"Does this place even have any electricity?" Clarke wonders out loud, now searching for a plug with Octavia. 

"Yeah it should. Monty did some stuff with the wires and turned on the lights so, I don't see why not." Finn says back. Octavia finds a plug at the back of the counter where Clarke found the cups. She plugs in her iHome hopefully. It works. "Sweet!" She exclaims, scrambling to open up Pandora. "What are we in the mood for?" She asks turning on a station that says "Today's hits" before anyone can actually suggest anything. The song I Don't Mind by Usher comes on and Clarke's eyes widen and she yells "Keep it here!" As the first few beats start to play and runs over to Finn, taking his hand pulling him to dance.

She puts both of her hands in his, starting to dance around as she sings along  
"Shawty I don't miiind. If you dance on the poll, it don't make you hoe shawty I don't miiiind, if you workin' 'til three, long as you leave here with meeee"

Finn laughs rolling his eyes. Clarke bumps him "I know you know the words, Finn."  
He scoffs "I'm not singing this song." Clarke insists until he gives in, him pulling her closer out of nowhere mouthing the words "I got that money, money, money" to her. She laughs. Finn leans in. Clarke stares blankly. Finn leans in more. Clarke prepares herself. 

 

"Ahem." 

The two jump away from each other as they here a voice and the opening of a door.

"I do believe I've interrupted something dear, but uh. I need help." A scrawny black haired boy speaks panicked. There seems to be blood soaked into his clothes, a little dirt smeared across his face. Clarke's stomach twinges.

"What happened? Monty where's Jasper?" Octavia asks lightly.

"You see, that's what I need help with. I can't carry him up the stares by myself and he's not too cooperative." Monty finishes, trembles in his voice.

The four others rush to the door, following Monty down the hallway. 

"Monty what happened?" Bellamy asks with worry.

"Jasper and I were walking back from the store right? We usually take this path by a small creek but this time there were like four guys standing where we cross, they looked like they were waiting for us" He says as the group reaches the staircase door, Clarke's stomach starting to turn more. Monty continues "We tried to keep walking, you know, just saying "sorry can we get over?" and they were like "no, this is our territory. I think you know what that means." So me and Jasper looked at each other and tried to run but one of the guys grabbed Jasper and pulled out a knife." Monty takes a deep breath as he sees Jasper at the bottom of the staircase once again, interrupting himself with "there he is" as he breathes out shakily. 

"Monty keep going we gotta know what happened." Bellamy says, now ripping pieces of Jasper's shirt off to make compressions for the wound on his chest. 

"Right, yeah okay." He replies shaking his head. "So I said "please we'll do whatever you want just don't hurt us okay?" And the guy holding Jasper shoves him to the ground and says "give us the stuff in the bags." I said "okay here, take it all." But Jasper stood back up saying "Don't" and another guy stepped forward saying "what was that, kid?" and he said "we're not giving you anything." And I said "Jasper c'mon we gotta go, just let them take the bags." But he insisted we stay and that no one was taking anything which made all those guys really mad, so the dude with the knife got really close to Jasper asking him to repeat what he just said and of course, Jasper did, and as he did he spit in the guys face and then the guy was like "that's it buddy, strike three" and just," he pauses, shutting his eyes tight. "Just stabbed him in the chest." Monty almost cries. "As soon as he did, the other guys knocked me down and took all of the stuff. Including the rest of our money." Monty looks the group.

Bellamy, hunched over Jasper holding the makeshift compressions to the still bleeding wound, looks up to Clarke who looks pissed and worried and sick to her stomach. "What do we do?" Bellamy says to her. Clarke clears her throat, "We have to get him upstairs, first off. Like now," she says gesturing toward the rest "and then Octavia and I will run to get medical supplies." 

"No way" Finn says quickly "You two are not going out there. Besides, Clarke you're the best with this kind of stuff so Bellamy and I will go. You and Octavia stay with Monty and Jasper." The boy finishes adamantly. 

"Fine." Clarke replies "But when you two get back we have to talk about what we're going to do about this." she speaks tightly.

Bellamy and Finn nod.

 

The five of them help get Jasper up the stairs and into the apartment, each step they take the boy letting out noises of discomfort and pain. Clarke thinks to herself that maybe this was a really bad idea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know more stuff about the au, track tags #gwau and ps i am open to help lol


	3. is this getting better yet guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the calm before tha storm bye

Clarke is sitting on the floor next to the mattress Jasper is sprawled out across.

He's squeezing her hand with all the might he has left as Octavia is gently pouring water onto him in attempts to clear the dry blood around the wound. He's stopped bleeding. He's coherent but too distracted by the ache in his chest to say anything.

"You're gonna be okay." Clarke says through worry, trying to be as convincing as she can for both him and herself. "You're gonna be better before you know it."

Octavia is gently scrubbing at the small hole in the scrawny boy, trying to avoid too much pressure for his sake but no matter what she does he still groans in pain.

"That's it." She says slightly annoyed, "I can't handle all of your whining. If you want to make this better, I need you to toughen the hell up Jasper. You're going to be fine but just let me clean the damn thing." She finishes in full annoyance.

"You get stabbed and come back to me on that whining thing." Jasper gets out through grunts. "It doesn't help that you're not even trying to be careful."  
"I'm trying to be as careful as you'll let me, which isn't very much because you keep flinching." Octavia snaps back, a little tempted just to smack his wound with the washcloth.

Clarke lets out a heavy sigh, shifting to sit legs crossed. "She's right Jasper, you need to stop flinching and let her clean it." She looks to Octavia with harder eyes, "And you can be a little more sympathetic since he got stabbed."

Octavia rolls her eyes "We wouldn't even be here if he wouldn't have been so dumb about everything."

Jasper scoffs "I was trying to save us from being hungry and left for dead. Besides, thank me, it was a heroic gesture."

Clarke raises an eyebrow at the cockiness from the injured boy, "Thank you for what? You still managed to get the rest of our money stolen and the food. "Heroic gesture" aside, that was probably the dumbest thing you could have done." She says in frustration.

All of a sudden an out of breath pair runs through the door, quickly slamming it and pressing their backs against it which is shortly followed by intense pounding and yelling from the other side.

"LET US IN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS." A voice insists in between pounds.

"Um, we have a problem." Finn says in a panicked laugh, pushing all of his weight against the door in attempts to keep it shut. "We may have run into those guys who stabbed Jasper and we may have tried to beat them up and they maaay beee the ones trying to get into the apartment." He spills out in guilt.

Clarke immediately stands up, jaw dropped in disbelief. "What did you guys do?" She shouts angrily.

Bellamy, struggling to keep his feet from sliding, replies back in tone of irritation "This fucking genious spotted the guys who jumped Monty and Jasper and thought it'd be a good idea to confront them. Only he didn't notice that there were 7 of them instead of 4 and well now, here we are." Bellamy finishes with a grunt trying to hold the door shut.  
The guys on the otherside have switched from punching the door to ramming into it with god knows what. Each hit making Finn and Bellamy bounce a little.

"What the hell Finn?" Clarke says furiously "What are we supposed to do? Can you tell me? Because I'm sure that if you stop holding the door they're gonna come in here and pound us."

Finn jokes, "Nah, we can totally take them they're only like 6'5 and 2000 pounds in muscle." He almost loses his grip on the door.

"LET US IS IN NOW AND WE WON'T KILL ALL OF YOU." A deeper voice than the guy before yells through followed by a near successful slam to the door.

Clarke paces, thinking interrupted by a scared Jasper begging her not to let them in.

"Clarke no no no please don't let them in they'll finish me for sure." He's almost in tears.

"Shut up Jasper." She says putting a hand out behind her. "I'm trying to think."

Monty quickly adds in "Can we negotiate with them?" He looks to Clarke with hopeful eyes, then to the rest of the kids. "Seriously? Like try? Because I don't think Bellamy and Finn can hold the door much longer."

"He's right." Bellamy winces "I can't keep this up for much longer I'm going to break."

Clarke pauses, looking to the door then around the room. She steps forward slowly, starting to give orders to the gang of agitated men.

"Stop banging on the door." She says with demand in her voice.  
"We're going to negotiate this, okay?" she continues, "And we're only taking two of you. The one in charge and whoever else you pick."

There is silence on the other side.

"You will come in here with no weapons, no intent to fight. Nothing." She says adamantly.

There's hushed conversation outside of the apartment.

One guy speaks up "Okay. No weapons from you guys either. And we want to talk to the one in charge as well."

Clarke presses her lips tightly together, gesturing her head to Bellamy and Finn to move out of the way. Her voice is softer, but still full of force. "Come in one at a time."

She takes a deep breath, looking to the small crowd behind her and nods. She opens the door just a crack, "One at a time." then opens it just enough for a tall built man to slide in.

Bellamy, Finn, and Monty quickly rush up to the bigger dude but Clarke puts out a hand to stop them in their tracks.

"Stand over there." She points to the couch in the living room, looking him up and down. He follows her orders, giving the others a disapproving look as they watch him move to the couch.

"The next one. Send him in." She demands, again with the door only open enough for the kid to squeeze through. He's shorter, less muscly and definitely younger than the first guy. Maybe in his late teens.

"Over there." Clarke points to where the bigger guy is. She quickly shuts the door and locks it, sending Finn and Bellamy back over to guard it.

She walks over in front of the two standing by the couch. Checking them out, making sure there aren't any knifes or guns or anything at hand or on their clothing.

"Monty, Octavia, check them for weapons." She orders, Octavia and Monty looking intimidated. They hesitate. "Do it." Clarke orders again. They do.

Monty chooses the biggest guy, looking up at him as he goes through pockets and possible hiding places. He swallows big as he sees him glaring down.

Octavia chooses the younger one, who looks more approachable than the giant one. She slowly pats and searches him, not really looking away from his eyes.

As the two continue to search, Clarke starts to ask questions. "What are your names?"

"I am Gustus," The older guy states, voice low and burley.

Clarke looks to the other one with expectation. He speaks, voice higher and softer. "I'm Lincoln." He continues, "We're grounders."

Clarke sighs in annoyance. She knew they were probably grounders. Which makes her wonder if they know that they're from the sky crew. She presses on as Octavia and Monty finish their search.

"What's your business with my friends?"

Gustus is the first to speak "The dark haired boy and that one," he says pointing to Jasper who is trying to sleep through it all, "Walked through our territory today. But the four idiots that were there weren't supposed to start a fight. And the scrawny one wasn't supposed to fight back." He looks to Lincoln who nods along with him. "Our commander sent Lincoln and I back out with them so we could find you and talk so we wouldn't be on rough terms with you newcomers. Obviously, as you can see, the boys you sent for medical supplies weren't too kind about seeing us again." He finishes, glaring over at Finn.

Lincoln adds "We would like to talk to your leader, if you have one, and take him to meet with our commander."

Clarke scoffs, "She is standing right in front of you. How do I know this isn't just a set up?" She asks adamantly

"For one," Gustus says "If it were up to any of us, you all would be fleeing the town already." Clarke lets out a bitter laugh. "And two, you're the leader?" He says raising an eyebrow in judgement.

Clarke, full of fierceness and confidence, steps forward to Gustus, looking him directly in the eyes and says "Yes. I am. And you will take me to your commander now. You will leave Lincoln here. And your lost dogs will stand guard at our door." Clarke's eyes don't leave Gustus' when he breaks the stare to look her up and down.

"Fine." He gets out. "But my commander won't be so forgiving when we arrive without the rest of my group. And if any of your gang members try anything, she will not hesitate to take you out."

Clarke thinks to herself that this is perfect. She doesn't have to go through as much hassle as she presumed to get to the grounder commander, and she has one of her strongest members held in the apartment.

She sighs heavily.

"Let me discuss this with my people. You can sit." Gustus and Lincoln nod, walking to the other side of the couch to sit down. Octavia and Monty sit next to them in order to keep them from listening to the conversation between Bellamy, Clarke, and Finn.  
\--  
"Are you crazy?" Bellamy whispers harshly "You're gonna get killed."

Clarke shakes her head "No. This is perfect. We've already got a way to their leader and he doesn't even know what I look like. None of them do. We can just play it out as a few kids who are just trying to start new. Perfect." She reassures the two boys.

"It's stupid." Finn snaps quietly "I'm coming with you."

"No. I have to go alone or this isn't going to work. You guys stay and watch over the rest of his guys. Please. I got this." She says putting a hand on Finn's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry."  
\--  
"Soo," Monty says to no one in particular "crazy day, huh?" he doesn't get a reply, but looks from the two men sitting next to him. "Not into having a conversation right now. I see." He sighs, leaning back into the couch.

Octavia is staring at Lincoln. She looks over tattoos he has on his arms and one going all the way up his neck, then back to his eyes which are a beautiful color of brown.

"How'd you get all these tattoos?" she asks, Lincoln replies giving her an odd look, "Um, with a tattoo gun. By a tattoo artist." He states awkwardly. Octavia rolls her eyes and corrects herself "I mean like why? Do they have deep meaning or anything? Or did you just think they were cool?" Lincoln opens his mouth to reply but before he can speak, Clarke walks back over talking.

"We talked. I am going alone. Gustus, lets go." She says before anyone can object her decision.

 

Lincoln and Gustus get up to walk out of the door with Clarke but Bellamy stops them "Whoa, I thought mohawk here was staying behind?" He questions.

Lincoln looks up to Gustus who nods. "He his." Gustus replies. And then him and Clarke walk out of the door

Lincoln turns back to the couch with a sigh, the rest of Gustus' crew being let through one at a time by Bellamy and searched by Finn and Monty.  
He stares at Octavia who is back down by Jasper, pressing the washcloth from earlier onto his chest which makes him begin to groan again. Lincoln sighs deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I AM CRYING P.S IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR YOU CAN I am hedahotstuff and if yOU WANNA READ MORE LET ME KNOW Bc i can continue


End file.
